Aini's Story
by The Pilots
Summary: This is a story about a teenage girl who has a strange connection to heero's past. Please give it a chance. it is my first fanfiction. R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing... I would like to.... *Snaps back to reality* Ok, so I don't own Gundam Wing, but Aini, Kiana, and any additional characters are mine.  
  
This is my first fanfic, so please be nice. This is a story about a fifteen- year-old girl. She has a brother, but she hasn't seen him since she was four. She gets trained to fight, and becomes good. She often suffers from flashbacks. This story is mostly composed of her flashbacks from when she was younger.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A girl of about 15 is walking down a dimly lit street. It is getting late into the  
  
evening and fairly cold outside. People are going into the houses that line the street, as  
  
they realize that a storm is coming. A young mother calls to two children, a boy and a  
  
girl, telling them to come inside and eat dinner. The boy looks at his sister and playfully  
  
pushes her, challenging her to a race. The two youngsters run inside the house laughing  
  
and playing all the way. The girl watches this with a passive face; but if someone were to  
  
look closely, there seems to be a wistful look lingering in her Prussian blue eyes.  
  
She walks a little farther and stops where a patch of light from inside a house is  
  
shining into the street. She looks in through the window and sees a family. They seem to  
  
be sitting down to dinner. They are all smiling, genuine smiles. They bow their heads for  
  
a brief moment and then start to eat. Again there is no apparent response from the girl,  
  
and she continues walking.  
  
Finally, she comes to an unlit house, which appears to be deserted. She takes out a  
  
key and slips in into the lock, letting herself in. She doesn't turn on any lights, but goes  
  
into the basement instead. Once there she turns on a light to reveal an assortment of  
  
electronic equipment and weaponry. The basement is sparsely decorated. There is a  
  
simple bed in the corner and a very small closet beside it for clothes. The girl looks  
  
around silently for a moment and says to herself, "Ah, home, sweet home." She tries to  
  
blank out the image of that family and succeeds, but she can't seem to block out the  
  
image of those two children. She suddenly feels weak and sits down. "Not again," she  
  
groans...  
  
~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"No! Please don't take him again! Please! Let him stay with me!" A girl for about 4 cries  
  
at a tough looking man. The man silently studies the child for a moment. He notices the  
  
tears streaking down her face. He finally chooses to reply." Now, now, little one. You  
  
brother needs the training. It will make him strong. You also need to be strong. When you  
  
are a little older, perhaps you to will accompany us." He then walks out the door. The  
  
little girl gazes at her brother, silently begging him not to go. Seeing it wasn't working,  
  
she decided to talk to him. "Please, "she whispers", don't go. I have a bad feeling about  
  
this." The boy looks at her, a fond looks showing in his eyes. "It'll be okay, sis. Just go to  
  
sleep and we will be back before you know it. We have it all planned out. It'll be easy."  
  
With that last reassurance, he goes and gives her a slight hug. Then he turns and walks  
  
out the door. The little girl collapses and starts to sob uncontrollably. Sure that something  
  
bad was going to happen. Her subconscious wanders back to earlier that day when she  
  
had talked a boy who also lived there. She had heard about the mission and was crying. A mean looking boy came into  
  
the room and smirked at her. "No one needs a weak girl. Your brother is strong, so he is  
  
being trained to fight. You on the other hand, appear to be nothing more than needless  
  
baggage. As long as you are weak and cry, you will always be left behind. One day your  
  
brother will realize the truth about you and leave you behind for good." Upon saying this,  
  
the boy walked back out.  
  
The girl, remembering what he had said, told herself harshly, to stop crying. The  
  
little girl thought to herself ' I have to be strong. I will get strong and show them all.'  
  
After deciding this, she lay down and went to sleep. Little did she know that the man,  
  
Odin, would not be returning, and she wouldn't see her brother again for many years.  
  
The next morning a woman came by. She told the girl that her brother and Odin  
  
had botched their mission; that they hadn't made it back. The little girl, to the surprise of  
  
the woman, did not cry. Her face went stony and blank. The woman, named Kiana, saw  
  
that the girl could be strong and felt pity over what she must be going through. She  
  
decided to take her in and train her. "Little one, since you appear to be fairly strong, and  
  
are now alone like me, why don't you come with me. I will train you to fight and to  
  
survive. The girl nodded and said "okay". The woman asked, "what is your name?" The  
  
little girl thought hard, but she couldn't remember ever having one. The woman smiled  
  
when she noticed the concentration on the girls face, and she said," It's okay. Your name  
  
is now Aini." Upon deciding this, the two walked out the door and onto a waiting shuttle.  
  
Unknown to the two, a small figure stood watching. The boy thought, 'it's okay sis, or  
  
should I say Aini. I won't forget you. One of these days, when we have both completed  
  
our training; I will find you and set things straight. Just be strong and survive until then,  
  
little sister.' With that last thought, he turned his back on his past and faced his future, to  
  
become the perfect soldier.  
  
~~~~~~~ End Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The 15-year-old Aini went to her bed and lay down, exhausted. "I hate it when  
  
that happens. I don't want to remember right now." Then she dropped off into a  
  
dreamless slumber.  
  
End of Chapter 1.  
  
So, what did you think? Should I continue the story? Please R&R! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.  
  
The next morning, at around 3:30  
A.M., Aini woke up with a start. She rolled out of bed  
and  
  
grabbed her 9-mm. semi-automatic. She went and stood by  
the door. This all happened in a matter of  
  
seconds, her training being so well ingrained.  
  
She stood there, by the door, a mere shadow,  
listening, hardly daring to breathe. She waited,  
  
gradually becoming more relaxed as the minutes ticked by.  
After 10 minutes of silence, she was about  
  
to go back to bed, when something moved outside her door.  
She yanked the door open, pistol ready,  
  
just in time to see a figure disappear around the corner  
at the top of the stairs. She took off, up the  
  
stairs after the figure. She saw the figure leave the  
house, but still she followed.  
  
They were both sprinting now. Going over fences,  
through backyards, under, around, through, and  
  
over any obstacles encountered. They kept going and Aini  
started to wonder how much longer they  
  
could keep up this treacherous pace. Finally, the figure  
seemed to be slowing down. Aini smirked at  
  
this; but suddenly the figure took off again. With a  
frustrated growl, Aini thought, ' What the heck,  
  
why not?' She whipped out her pistol; sighting and  
shooting in one well-practiced motion. The figure  
  
dropped to the ground, holding their leg. "About time,"  
Aini muttered to herself. She quickly  
  
approached the figure, pistol pointed at what she  
realized to be a teenage boy; about her age. Or at  
  
least that is what his size and build told her. She  
couldn't see the face. She told him not to move, and  
  
asked, "are you with OZ?" The boy just laughed. His laugh  
sent shivers down her spine. It sounded  
  
like he was insane. Then the boy pulled a gun from behind  
his back. He started to point it at her, and  
  
without thought she fired hers. "Kuso," she silently  
cursed to herself. "Darn it, not another needless  
  
casualty. "Ugh. Almost sounded like he was drugged." She  
grimly searched the body for some sort of  
  
identification, fumbling across a letter in her search.  
She pulled it out and opened it, curious now, and  
  
started to read. After a few seconds, shock registered on  
the teen's face, before it went completely  
  
pale. Dropping the letter, she backed away. On the letter  
it had only three words.  
  
MISSION—Compete.  
Congratulations  
  
Her mind snapped back to a message she  
had received about three weeks ago. She had been  
  
stationed at a safe house and she had received a new  
assignment. It was the final completion to her  
  
training. It said that her friend, Jason, had become a  
traitor. Her mission was to get rid of him. She had  
  
been shocked and didn't believe it for a second. Knowing  
that Kiana's new partner didn't accept  
  
failure, Aini had decided to retreat to a safe location,  
after she had refused her mission. She had known  
  
they would send someone after her. She was surprised it  
had taken this long. Suddenly a thought  
  
occurred to her. ''Oh, no." was all she said and she went  
over to the body to see if her suspicions  
  
were correct. She pulled off the mask covering the face,  
already knowing she was right. "No, no, NO!"  
  
was all that she could say as she backed away from the  
body shaking and whimpering.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An eight- year- old Aini and a 10- year- old  
boy named Jason were in the gym of the base  
  
they and the trainers now occupied. Jason was an orphan.  
Kiana had found him when he was two and  
  
adopted him. He was solemn, but also sweet and had a sort  
of innocence about him; despite what war  
  
and bloodshed he had already grown used to at such a  
young age. When Aini had arrived at the base,  
  
she had been lonely. This boy had more or less adopted  
her as a little sister. Jason was in the process  
  
of teasing Aini on how little and naïve she was. He said  
it was really cute. She had gotten mad, her  
  
eight – year- old pride wounded, and lashed out with, "  
Hey! You better watch out. One of these days  
  
we will fight and I will win."Little had she known then  
how true these words would become in the  
  
future.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End of  
Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That's it," Aini thought, ' that's the last  
straw.' Aini got up and went over to her adoptive  
  
brother to say her final good byes. After finishing, she  
left his body and resumed her long walk home.  
  
As she walked, she made a silent oath to herself. "One  
of these days, I will find you Kiana, and make  
  
you regret what you have done." The now cold and  
emotionless youth then entered her home, her face  
  
cold and detached, once again finding a mission to  
concentrate on and live for.  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
Author's Notes: So what do you think so far? I haven't  
really written anything before so this is a first try.  
Please be patient, it is leading somewhere. It is part of  
a series my friends and I are writing. Well, R&R! 


End file.
